A potting bench is a piece of furniture that includes a work surface for use in performing small gardening tasks, such as potting or transplanting seedlings and plants. A potting bench also includes spaces for storing potting materials and potting tools, such as soil, compost, pots, trowels, rakes and spades.
Potting benches are made of weather-resistant materials because they can be exposed or partially exposed to the outdoor elements. For example, potting benches can be made of cedar, teak or other man made materials, such as plastic.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.